


The Dancing Doesn't Lie

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-step with three people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Doesn't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://books-freckles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://books-freckles.livejournal.com/)**books_freckles** weekly challenge.
> 
> Originally posted 9-15-05

“It would be a crime.”

“If you were to go the whole night sitting there pining over Ron.”

“So, we’ve proposed a solution to the problem.”

Hermione didn’t bother looking at either twin. “There’s no problem.”

“There is,” Fred assured her. “You’ll die an old spinster with 37 kneazles at your feet if you sit here longing for Ron. And, since you seem loathe to pursue him despite your strong-willed and feminine power stance, we can only take it to assume you don’t really _want_ Ron so much as think you want him or think you should want him and, at any rate, that’s just not on.”

“So, we’ve decided that you’re welcome to fall in love with us.”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow though she still didn’t meet their eyes. “Both of you?”

“We’re rather sort of a package deal.”

Her eyebrow rose even higher. “In everything?”

“Well,” Fred acknowledged, “there are a few boundaries we won’t cross, but none of those involve not dancing with you.”

“I’m not going to dance with you.”

“Oh,” George assured her, “but you are.” He took one hand as Fred took the other and they led her out of the large room to a long hallway. They edged away from the party, both of them ignoring her faint protests and glances back at the dancing couples until they were close enough to still hear the music, but far enough away to be private. “Not in front of everyone, we’d have to agree.”

Fred pulled her close to him as George released her hand, curling her against him. Her hands splayed across his chest as he caught her hips, easing her into the slow rhythm as he began moving. George closed the distance between them, moving in behind Hermione and grasping her waist. He breathed on the back of her neck and shared a smile with his brother as she shivered.

“Isn’t this better than staring after Ron?”

She looked up and caught the mischievous glint in Fred’s eye. “And if I say no?”

He tightened his grip and George did the same, both of them clearly aroused as the pressed their bodies together, holding her captive between them. She gasped and bit her lower lip to catch a low moan that threatened to escape. “We’d know you were lying.”


End file.
